


Crusher

by Tsushima_Hanarin



Category: soramafu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SoraMafu - Freeform, 唱见
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushima_Hanarin/pseuds/Tsushima_Hanarin





	Crusher

　　空气中充斥着散不开的酒精和劣质烟草的气味，舞池中扭动着的人就像是未开化的野兽，用欲望和肮脏的索求充当返祖的借口。肮脏的香水味让他反胃，他带着手中快要见底的酒杯，移步到更远处的吧台。

　　新宿二丁目的夜晚总是这样吗？まふまふ不太感兴趣，女招待故作风情的丑陋模样只能让他联想到小巷里群居的老鼠。

　　真是可怜的家伙们。

　　天上明明挂着满月呢，可他们的眼里只剩下俗不可耐的一切。

　　满月...对，满月。那天晚上还剩下什么？失败者的酸腐味，无家可归的蛆虫们。失业半个月之后房东终于把他赶了出来，临走的时候他才发现自己拥有的东西真是少得可怜——就在他手里，一个破旧的帆布包就能装下它们。

　　然而他又能去哪儿？世界上似乎只剩下了两类地方，一种他没有资格和地位踏足，另一种则肮脏得无可救药。不过恰好，失败者就该和失败者聚在一起相互麻痹，借助廉价的酒精和烟草，以及无谓的性。所以他只能来这里，他的原本计划是替这个世界清理一份大型垃圾，可他怕疼，他身上剩下的钱连足够剂量的安眠药都买不起。

　　时间颤巍巍地迈过一点的后一会儿，まふまふ终于觉得自己有点开始醉了。他的大脑开始充满沉甸甸的疼痛，时不时发作的偏头痛这次似乎格外猛烈，他把吧台上乱七八糟的酒瓶推远，在桌面上趴下。

　　在意识消失的边缘，有人拍了拍他的肩。

　　“先生？我们还有十分钟就要关门了。”

　　まふまふ迷糊着抬头，看到一张近在咫尺的脸。等到视力更恢复一点儿的时候，他发现那张脸长得竟然还不赖，眼前的男人打着卷儿的黑发挑染了几抹蓝，从制服上看是这里的调酒师。

　　“对不起...我有点偏头痛，没注意时间。”

　　“需要我帮您打车吗？”

　　“我...没有地方去。”

　　男人沉默了一会儿，转头去了收银台，和那里的工作人员说了几句话，又回到他身边，递来一杯柠檬水：“喝点这个吧，酒钱我帮你付了。”

　　“就为了我这种人？”

　　“别把自己说得像个废物。”

　　“我就是那样。”

　　“不。我记得你半个月前来的时候，在舞台上唱了一首歌。你唱歌很好听，所以我记住你了。”

　　“你记得我？”まふまふ的视线停止了游移，和那双一直望向他的黑眸子对视，终于。

　　“嗯。”

　　他好像...他好像读懂了什么。他混沌的脑子慢吞吞地思考了一下，理所当然地，他连一晚钟点房的钱都付不起。不过没什么关系，这个男人总会有办法。

　　“下班之后你有空吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　黑发的男人笑了，当然也是好看的，像朵从废墟里开出的花儿——他会摘走它。

　　酒吧里除他以外的最后一个客人也离开之后，まふまふ也起了身，他向吧台内侧望去，恰好对上另一个人的眼睛。

　　然后他头也不回地离开。

　　推开店门之后扑面而来的寒气让他更加清醒，他还没有醉到神志不清的地步，他总要把控住自己放纵的程度。就好像没有人不会有或多或少的疯狂的念头，然而这依旧不是一个充满了疯子的世界——一切疯狂都总是要落幕的，然后人们还要继续冠冕堂皇地活下去，跳回自己所熟悉的“正常”里去。

　　初冬的风，透皮而不刺骨，但他还是裹紧了自己单薄的外套。

　　まふまふ当然知道自己要做什么，他不可能不清楚。他只是想看看，还有什么人能给他他想要的东西。

　　五分钟之后男人从后面抱住了他，まふまふ回过头之后两个人自然而然地接吻——说是相互啃咬都不为过，他们简直是两头不知所措的野兽，用亲热和拥抱这一类鸵鸟战术逃开一切。凌晨的酒吧街静得可怕，まふまふ听得见两个人急促的喘息和心跳，不会再有人来打扰他们。

　　“そらる？”まふまふ指了指别在男人胸前的姓名牌。

　　“嗯。你呢？”

　　“まふまふ。”

　　“还怪可爱的？”

　　“说不定你对所有人都这么说？”

　　“不。我不喜欢捡人，你要让我破戒了。”

　　まふまふ轻轻勾起了嘴角，抬起手把そらる那几缕挑染过的头发捏起来，漫不经心地把玩。“我们去哪里？”

　　“我租的房子就在附近。”

　　“好。”

　　そらる抓着他的手塞进自己的口袋，两个人离开了二丁目的繁华地带，在错综复杂的巷子里穿行，最后在一片简陋的住宅区停下来，和まふまふ之前的出租屋半斤八两。在そらる打开了门禁之后，他们沉默着上楼，手却还执拗地缠在一起。

　　“你多大了？”

　　“二十一。”

　　“是吗？我只比你大三岁。”

　　“我看上去很小吗？”

　　“有一点儿。比起这个，你有没有兴趣来我们酒吧唱歌？店长人很好的，而且你看上去需要工作。”

　　通常そらる不喜欢跟只会共度一夜的人说太多话，大概今晚他的脑子被烟酒味浸淫得麻木了，他变得很多话。

　　“这个...我想我会考虑的。”

　　“我们到了。”

　　そらる家里的家具少得可怜，除去必要的东西以外，几乎没什么多余的，他们一路搂搂抱抱着往里走，也只踢到了一把断了弦的吉他。そらる托着他的后腰带他来到同样狭小的卧室，两个人坐在床边面对面地吻着，在吻与吻的间隙，そらる伸手从床头柜里摸出润滑剂和套子，借着那个倾身的动作把まふまふ按倒在床上。他的动作有些急了，狭窄的单人床不堪重负地吱呀一声。

　　“所以为什么是我在下面？”まふまふ半眯着眼感受着不断落下来的亲吻，そらる似乎格外喜欢接吻，正用一只手摩挲着他刚染成亚麻色的头发，异常专注地吻他，让他问话的声音都变得黏糊糊。

　　“难道说你有过当1的经验？”

　　“...没有。”まふまふ非常不爽地把那个安全套丢回床头柜上：“别用这个了，我又没病。”

　　“遵命。”

　　そらる终于停下了看似永无止境的亲吻，慢条斯理地一层层解开他的上衣。上半身被脱得精光的时候まふまふ突然感觉到一种前所未有的羞耻，燥热从脸颊开始被一路点燃。そらる赤裸裸的索求目光凌迟着他暴露在外的每一寸肌肤，まふまふ受不住去搂住男人的上身，打断他的注视。

　　不过他立刻就后悔了。

　　一个濡湿的吻落在锁骨上，狠狠吮出一个皮下出血留下的印子，まふまふ身上没什么肉，锁骨这种地方自然显得格外明显。当然他不会坐以待毙，一只手溜到そらる下身揉了揉那稍稍鼓出的一块——他立刻觉得今晚他肯定不会好过了，而そらる用一个新的吻痕回应了他。

　　他把そらる的衣服褪下一半时，男人的吻一路向下，落在了他浅色的乳尖上，一只手也捏着没有被照顾到的另一边胸部，把握好力道按揉着。

　　真要命。他明明是个男人啊，そらる却偏偏能把他完全没有想到过的地方开发成新的敏感点。他感觉自己简直像只酸涩的青苹果，懵懵懂懂地被一点点催熟了，四处都溢出甜腻的汁液来，十足十的任人宰割的姿态。

　　男人轻轻咬上他乳尖的时候，他终于忍不住呜咽出声， 撑着自己那已经食髓知味的身体，去解开そらる的皮带。

　　“你真漂亮。”

　　そらる的手贴着まふまふ的侧腰缓缓滑下，像对待什么易碎品一样爱抚着那两个浅浅的腰窝，也不忘送上一连串缠绵的亲吻，无言地逼着他从口中漏出更多隐忍的呻吟。まふまふ的声音实在是好听，无意识中拔高的音调可爱得不像话，大概不论是谁都会因此产生想要把他据为己有的冲动吧。

　　那可不行——他只能是他的。

　　“你他妈的快一点儿...”

　　被催促的人贴着他耳朵的笑让他禁不住打了个寒战。そらる的魅力不是那种张扬跋扈的类型，却总在一点点蚕食他的神经，是潜伏在深水中的暗流，待到引起他的警觉时，这个人已经占据了他脑海的全部。现在他脑中基本全是各类羞耻的黄色废料，まふまふ闭上眼睛，任由自己想象着被そらる用各种体位贯穿的模样，感觉自己的内裤慢慢被拉下，一只手摸上滑腻的大腿内侧。

　　他不是个青春期的天真小姑娘，当然不会不知道此刻顶在他腿上的东西是什么。そらる毫无犹豫地摸向他的下身，指甲故意搔刮着性器颜色稍深的顶端，满意地看到那里兴奋地吐出更多前列腺液。

　　“帮我，まふまふ。”

　　まふまふ闻言小声骂了一句，还是乖乖伸手去抚弄那根硬得一塌糊涂的家伙，丝毫不见娴熟地撸动起来。

　　情动之间双腿被轻轻打开，そらる毫不掩饰的目光扫过他的私密之处，托起他光滑干净的小腿留下一吻，指尖从会阴游走到那个干涩却紧致的穴口，まふまふ紧张得一颤。

　　“话说，你不会是第一次吧？”男人看他的眼神多了一点儿戏谑，拿起丢在一边的润滑液，挤出一些在手心上。

　　“闭嘴！”

　　看来没错了。其实そらる从他们做得很艰涩的前戏就能略知一二，他早就想问出来了，可是看一个小处男假装自己经验丰富实在是很有意思不是吗——そらる恶劣地想，裹满了润滑液的食指一点点操进那个未经开发的小穴，身下一丝不挂的人以肉眼可见的速度脸红起来。

　　そらる的手真的太漂亮了，眼睁睁看着那根沾满了晶莹液体的修长手指没进自己体内，まふまふ就已经处在崩溃的边缘。更不要说男人还在里面四处按压着，试图寻找他的敏感点，前列腺点被毫不留情地碾压过时他忍不住哀叫出声，そらる挑了挑眉，开始向那里重点进攻，让まふまふ蓄积已久的眼泪终于滑落下来。

　　“疼吗？”そらる在他大开的大腿内侧吸出一个印子，轻轻啃咬那片常年被衣服包裹而显得异常白皙的肌肤，看到まふまふ红着眼眶摇头。“那么你难道是爽哭的？”

　　“没有！啊、你别摁那里...”まふまふ没怎么用力地踹了他一脚，力道轻得像是撒娇，“混蛋。”

　　对，就是这幅表情。

　　像是受了欺负一样的表情，そらる真是喜欢得要命，他潜藏在深处的施虐欲被瞬间点燃成为燎原大火。

　　“...我想吃了你。”

　　そらる再度加入一根手指，缓慢地做着活塞运动，目不转睛地看着那个湿润的小穴被动地吞吐手指的画面。把手抽出来准备补润滑液时，他有意把手指上黏湿的淫液蹭在まふまふ的乳头上，再用舌尖一点点舔净，玩味地看着まふまふ耻得用小臂遮住自己的眼睛。

　　用三根手指扩张了一会儿后，そらる觉得差不多了，まふまふ在他的示意下吮干净他的手指，身下的人似乎已经有点着迷了，泛着湿意的黑眼睛已然失了焦距，望向他的样子煞是可怜，そらる顿时玩心大起。

　　“想要吗？”

　　明知故问。他故意握着自己的阴茎在まふまふ的小穴和会阴之间来回磨蹭，就算穴口吮住了前端也不急着进入。他要一点点磨光まふまふ的耐心，要看他欲求不满地皱眉和流泪的样子，要看他主动向自己求欢的样子。

　　“你快一点...”

　　“嗯？快一点什么？”

　　まふまふ眼角的泪又掉下来一滴，难耐地抽着气，そらる还想接着逗他，没想到身下人直接抬起双腿缠住他的腰，而后收紧了腿，把抵在穴口的性器深深推进自己体内。

　　“嘶——”

　　“哈、好，好疼...”

　　真他妈的紧。开苞的疼痛可想而知，这可不是几下聊胜于无的扩张就可以解决的，そらる俯下身去吻这个自己把自己弄得满脸泪水的人，手指按揉着穴口引导他放松，まふまふ更是手脚并用地拥紧了他，贴在他耳边轻声抽泣。

　　“乖，放松，宝贝。”

　　“你他妈的怎么这么大...”

　　你他妈的怎么这么可爱？そらる像安抚炸毛的猫咪一样，轻拍他光裸的后背，时不时又在结合处补上一点润滑液。一番僵持之后，まふまふ终于一点点打开了自己，他深呼吸着纾解自己的紧张，声音细如蚊呐。

　　“感觉好像可以动了...”

　　“我会温柔一点的。”

　　そらる把那两条长腿掰得更开，掐住手感极好的细窄腰肢，试探性地浅浅抽送，在看到まふまふ紧皱的眉头渐渐放松时，才放心地加快速度。他缠着まふまふ不知疲倦地接吻，竭尽所能地开发他的上下两张小嘴，由内而外地将他彻底打开。

　　他们大概都要疯了。

　　本不该用于性爱的地方被大开大合地侵犯着，甬道收得太紧时まふまふ甚至可以清晰地感觉到そらる埋在他身体里的东西的形状。男人总是恶意地变换着方向碾过他的前列腺，穴肉还争先恐后地在性器退出时挽留。有时候そらる顶得深了，冠状沟狠狠擦过肠道深处的弯折，这时候他再也止不住自己的呻吟，一切羞耻心和理智都在欲望面前变得不值一提。

　　只有在做爱的时候，人类才会想起自己那些与野兽无异的肮脏本能，并且因此丢盔弃甲。

　　“嗯...”

　　房间里没有暖气，然而冬日的低温也无法降下两个人的体温。まふまふ只觉得そらる给他带来的迷醉与疯狂比过量的酒精还要摄人心神，除了身体被完全入侵，似乎他的灵魂也渐渐溶解在他从そらる的黑眸子中看到的那片海里。

　　两人交合之处早已是一片泥泞，不停的摩擦把他的股缝都蹭得微微发红，体液和润滑液混合的液体顺着臀缝流下，沾湿床单。まふまふ不禁用手下压自己的小腹，闭上眼感受そらる的每一次抽插，下意识地扭着腰，反而让身上的男人更加卖力地捣弄他的后穴。汗从颈侧滑下的时候痒得很，他也懒得再去管这间屋子的隔音效果，不再压抑自己放浪的呻吟。

　　一时间室内只剩下情色意味十足的呻吟与喘息，时不时夹杂着接吻和肉体碰撞带来的水声，他们都因对方而沦陷。

　　“啊...好、好棒...”

　　“叫我的名字，宝贝。”

　　“そ、そらるさん，哈...”

　　完完全全一副被他玩坏了的模样，そらる有些阴暗地想。他伸手握住身下人的性器撸动，操得连床都摇晃不止，打算让まふまふ先去一次。

　　“太快了...不行，我快要、要...”

　　“那就去吧。”

　　一声甜得发腻的呻吟之后，他把まふまふ送上了最顶端。溅出来的体液把身下人弄得脏兮兮，他从まふまふ的身体里退出自己还未释放的阴茎，抱着人等他度过不应期。感觉差不多之后，そらる又把他翻成趴跪的姿势，扶着性器在并拢的双腿间磨蹭几下，再度操进那个湿暖的地方。

　　“啊...”

　　疼。好疼。

　　身体被异物撑开的感觉很不好受，穴道被进一步勃起的性器涨得生疼，可まふまふ并不讨厌这样。快感并不是什么止痛药，但它甚至会让疼痛都变得万分甜美，令人迷恋。

　　他的上半身软在了床单上，一只手摸到前方捻住他的乳首，身体被身后的人撞得有规律地颤抖。一片混乱中间，まふまふ强硬地牵过そらる扣在他腰上的手，两个人十指相扣，赤裸的躯体紧贴在一起，互相传递着令人安心的体温。

　　最后そらる终于射进他体内的时候，まふまふ尖叫着又被送上一次干性高潮，疲惫不堪地倒在床上，由着そらる从他的身体里退出来，随着肠壁自然收缩吐出来的精液顺腿流下。まふまふ感觉到后背上又落下一吻，这个他刚认识几个小时的男人把自己拉进他怀里，亡羊补牢地揉着他的后腰。

　　考虑到まふまふ的身体状况，そらる没再打算要他第二次，准备带着人去清理。

　　“还能自己站起来吗？”

　　まふまふ摇摇头，累得不想出声。

　　“我抱你去洗澡吧。”

　　“嗯。”

　　被抱着放进灌满温水的浴缸时まふまふ才感觉自己活了过来，他爱死这个了——そらる家居然有个不算大的浴缸。他转过身背对着男人，眯起眼享受着额外的清理和按摩服务。

　　“之前和你说的事，要不要考虑一下？”そらる冷不丁的问他。

　　“我...还没想好。”

　　“我会给你争取留着那个位置的。”

　　まふまふ难得沉默了一会儿。他回头望向そらる，示意男人停下手上的动作，两个人四目相对。“为什么要对我这么好？”

　　“我不想让你去死。”

　　“有那么明显吗？可惜现在我一时半会儿不会了，我还要赚够钱去还我欠下的房租和你的人情。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“我不知道。我好像做不到什么有用的事情。”

　　“所以就没有什么我能做的事情吗？”

　　“我以为我们只是萍水相逢。”まふまふ微微皱起了眉，そらる的脸上有了些他不懂的神情，他以为他们只该是一夜的关系，毕竟没有谁回去担心一个无家可归的醉鬼。东京的街头上从来不缺少醉鬼——哪里都是这样。

　　“抱歉。”

　　まふまふ并不知道这句抱歉从何而起，他只是转回去躺好，闭着眼好让そらる给他的头发打上泡沫。

　　难道是他的理解出了问题？一夜情这种事，谁都说不准，他也不是个失去了初夜就要上吊自杀的小姑娘，毕竟一个准备去死的人已经没有什么在意贞操的必要。然而像这种只持续一晚的关系似乎并没有多少延续下去的可能，终结这份虚情假意的温存只需要一句道别——或许连道别都没有，两个人就可以立刻分道扬镳、形同陌路。

　　一时无话，两个人把身上乱七八糟的体液清洗干净后回到卧室。まふまふ裹着浴巾缩在狭小的沙发上，看着そらる换洗床单和他们脱下来的衣服，不知道在想什么。

　　“你家里只有你一个人？”そらる问他，扶着他坐在床上。

　　“不是。我爸妈说他们不想让一个gay当他们的儿子，更何况我还有一个能考上大学的哥哥。”

　　そらる正打算开口，就被まふまふ的一个无所谓一般的眼神所阻止。年轻人拉起了一边先前被他们踢倒在地上的旧吉他，捻起那根断掉的弦查看：“你家里有多余的弦和工具箱吗？我会接这个。”

　　果然，そらる把东西递给他，没一会儿那把民谣吉他就完好如初了。吉他虽旧，音色依旧不差，まふまふ随意拨弄了几下，又抬头问他。

　　“这个是你自己买的？”

　　“不是。是我父亲的东西，我们家没什么钱，他买了之后整天忙着工作，也没有时间弹，干脆就送给我了。是搬到这里来的时候撞坏的，所以我几乎没怎么弹过。”

　　“可惜了，这么好的东西。”

　　说着まふまふ缓缓弹了一首そらる从没听过的曲子，是那种哀而不伤、悲而不露的曲调，中间有几次小小的卡壳，不过配上まふまふ轻声的哼唱，总体上还算得上比较完美。

　　一曲终了，まふまふ把吉他放回原处，躺在床上缩进被子里，像是已经疲惫不堪了一样阖上眼睛，留给他一个背影。

　　“我好像没听过这首歌？不过还挺好听的。”

　　“是吗？是我自己写的。谱子早就丢了，有点记不清楚。”

　　“所以其实你还是很厉害的不是吗？”そらる在まふまふ给他留下的空位上躺下，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。

　　“大概吧。”

　　为了不掉下狭窄的单人床，他们只能紧紧抱在一起，像是要把对方揉进身体里一样四肢交缠着。まふまふ似乎对于这个大型热源很是满意，又往そらる那边蹭了蹭，男人从背后搂着他。

　　“我会还你钱的，そらるさん。”

　　“其实你不还也可以。”

　　“不行，不准拒绝我，除非你把我当成个男妓。”

　　そらる叹了口气表示认输。

　　“睡吧，天都快亮了。”

　　“晚安。”

　　从狭窄的窗户向外望去，那一轮满月稍稍移了位置，依旧挂在夜空之中，让まふまふ的眼泪突兀地、从脸侧“嗒”一声落在了枕头上。身后的人没说话，呼吸依旧均匀地落在他后颈处，抱着他的手臂却紧了紧。

 

　　“そらるさん最近怎么了？感觉像个怨妇一样，不会被甩了吧。”店长luz笑着调侃他，そらる差点把手里的马丁尼倒在裤子上。

　　“没有。”

　　“怎么可能，你不会是谈恋爱了吧？这杯我请你了，给我透露一点？”

　　“...好吧。你还记不记得我上次带回家过夜的那个人？”

　　距离他和まふまふ睡觉的那天已经过去将近一个月了。次日他醒来的时候已经将近中午，因为经常上夜班，他有晚睡晚起的习惯，醒来时身边的人早就没了影。まふまふ只给他留下一张纸条，大概意思是因为自己的衣服还没晾干，他拿了几件そらる的衣服，以后会一并还钱之类的话。

　　明明他才像是被嫖的那个好吗！

　　そらる决定痛定思痛。那天晚上他们除了做爱和洗澡基本就没干别的事，也没来得及留联系方式，まふまふ这一走，他也不知道该去哪里找他。这一个月以来他只能翻烂了各种媒体去找二十几岁的年轻男人自杀的消息——好在并没有。几天前，一个装了一千多日元的纸袋被塞进了他的邮箱，谁知道这个家伙哪里来的钱？然而就算他每天都在酒吧里四处张望，也没有再次见到那个顶着亚麻色的头发、套着他的衣服的人的身影。

　　“就是这样。”

　　“まふまふ？我好像有点印象。”

　　“大概几个月前我就在这里见过他了。他第一次来的时候好像不怎么会点酒，要了一杯度数很高的短饮，我替他少放了点酒精。可能他是真的不太懂这里的规矩，多少次我都看到有人对着他那张脸垂涎欲滴——不过他总是不会喝得太醉，谁知道有多少人想拐走他呢。”

　　“所以，你是很喜欢他吗？”

　　“我不否认。”

　　“真可惜。”

　　“其实，说到底还是从他来唱歌的那一次开始的。我从来没有见过这么神奇的人——上一秒他还只是个普通人，丢进人群里没有人会认得出来，可在他站上台、开口的一瞬间，他好像整个人都从内而外的改变了。他简直是为此而生的，为了站在人前发光发热、为了音乐。我几乎没办法不迷上他。”

　　そらる晃了晃玻璃杯里清澈的酒液，浅浅地抿了一口。

　　“要好好加油哦，そらるさん。”

　　“嗯？”

　　一个已经在附近的卡座上坐了一会儿的顾客走上前来，用手指敲了敲靠近そらる的吧台。

　　“先生，能麻烦你给我一杯马丁尼吗？”

　　そらる连忙应声，转身迎上去，正好对上了まふまふ那张带着笑的脸。

　　“我想要的是你手上的那一杯，そらるさん。”

　　“你说他听到了多少啊？”准备绕出吧台的时候，そらる对着luz小声嘀咕。

　　“我希望是全部。”

 

　　谁能告诉他为什么，他们在一番卿卿我我之后又搞到了床上去？まふまふ真想在这张写着心满意足的帅脸上抽一巴掌，明天他可能又要像他们第一次睡觉的次日一样，连走路都不利索了。天知道那一天他用了多大的毅力才从被窝和そらる的怀抱这双重诱惑之中脱身而出，带着某个难以启齿的部位的疼痛和酸痛的腰跑去赚钱的。

　　四处奔波的几周之后，他终于凑齐了自己拖欠三个月的房租，然而还上そらる的钱之后，他突然觉得无处可去了。

　　只用了一个夜晚，そらる摧枯拉朽地碾碎了他灵魂里所有整日都在挣扎和哭泣的东西。在そらる面前弹出那首曲子时，他几乎感受到了一种救赎，一种前所未有、侵略性极强的东西席卷了他的灵魂，让他也成了一个无所畏惧的、为爱而狂的人。

　　“我们俩能不能稍微柏拉图一点？你这样让我感觉我们像是炮友。”まふまふ窝在浴缸里享受着第二次的清理服务，靠在そらる身上这么问着。

　　“我以为你很喜欢？”

　　“我只是很喜欢和你做这种事。”

　　“那你考不考虑爱屋及乌一下？”

　　“这算表白吗？”

　　“当然。我还想听你唱歌，和你在一个只有几坪大的房间里做爱，怎样都可以。我只是觉得我不能没有你。”

　　“肉麻死了。”まふまふ皱了皱眉，还是凑过去和他接吻。“那你做好和我一起穷下去的准备了吗？”

　　“我不是已经有了最珍贵的财产了吗？”

　　“那你想不想...再来一次？”

　　年轻人不安分的手摸向他不着寸缕的下身，跨坐到他身上，两个人鼻尖抵着鼻尖对视着。

　　而回答他的，是一个令人沉迷的深吻。

 

　　有两个整天沉迷谈恋爱的员工是怎样的体验？

　　luz最近很苦恼，虽然新来的驻唱歌手让酒吧的人气飙升，他依旧很苦恼。就比如现在，妹子们口中那个“唱歌很帅而且长得也好看”的小哥哥，正在和吧台里的某人眉来眼去呢。

　　其实そらる才是忍无可忍的那个。自从まふまふ开始工作以来，已经有数不清的以为他和まふまふ只是关系很好的人来找他打听他男朋友的联系方式了！

　　对象太受欢迎是种怎样的体验？

　　当然是自己去解决啊。

　　そらる向luz比了一个“我去去就回”的手势，穿过喧闹的人群，向舞台的方向走去。まふまふ刚唱完一首原创的摇滚，正准备下去休息，就被そらる堵在了舞台的出口。

　　然后穿着制服的男人托着他的后脑，不管不顾地吻了上去。

　　大概新宿二丁目的夜晚就是这样的吧——

　　不会有人不渴望疯狂。就好像，我不会不渴望你。

 

——The end.——


End file.
